Labyrinth
by Aozora.NejiSasUKE
Summary: Summary : ...‘Jika saja kau disini Naruto’ mata hitamnya memandang langit, ‘Sebiru matamu’ dan Sasuke tersenyum kecil... AU, SasuNaru, SasuSaku, NejiTen.


**Summary **: ...'Jika saja kau disini Naruto' mata hitamnya memandang langit, 'Sebiru matamu' dan Sasuke tersenyum kecil... AU, SasuNaru, SasuSaku, NejiTen.

**Disclaimer **: Duh... still I have to do this?, Who's in their minds think any of us owns any of this?

**Author's Note : **Yap...yap... cerita baru dari Aozo, walau gak bagus Aozo harap semua suka.

**Pairings : ** Untuk chapter ini : **SasuNaru, SasuSaku, NejiTen**

OMG!!... buat semua yang baca profile Aozo pasti kaget dengan dua pairings terakhir... Nyaaa..., ada apa dengan Aozo...?!.

" " percakapan langsung

' ' Pikiran para tokoh

Enjoy

* * *

**Labyrinth**

-_Prolog-_

* * *

"Sasuke!!, kamu datang terlambat lagi?!" Kurenai menatap Sasuke tajam, dan sebagai balasannya cowok berambut acak-acakan itu hanya menyeringai, 'Udah tau nanya' batinnya.

Dan tanpa memperdulikan gelengan sang guru dan juga tatapan teman sekelasnya, cowok itu segera menghampiri bangkunya dan mengeluarkan buku pelajarannya, bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

'Masih untung aku masuk dikelas bodoh ini' rutuknya dalam hati.

Didepannya Kurenai menarik nafas panjang, setelah mengumpulkan kembali konsentrasinya yang sempat buyar, wanita cantik itu kembali melakukan tugasnya didepan kelas, walau konsentrasinya kini tidak sebulat diawal pelajaran.

Sebagai wali kelas dia merasa gagal karena tidak mampu mengubah sikap Sasuke, tapi dia tidak mungkin melangkah terlalu jauh dalam mengambil sikap, walau statusnya sebagai guru dan juga wali kelas memungkinkan hal itu, tapi status sosial melarangnya untuk mengambil sikap terlalu ekstrim.

Bagaimanapun, Sasuke adalah salah seorang pewaris Uchiha sekaligus anak dari pemilik sekolah dimana dia bekerja saat ini, membuat pemuda itu tidak nyaman, akan berakibat ketidak untungan bagi dirinya sendiri, bahkan kepala sekolah mereka, Orochimaru-Sensei yang sangat tegas dan tidak ramah, nampaknya sangat memanjakan pemuda itu.

Wanita itu kembali menarik nafas, 'Setidaknya dibalik sikap acuh dan tak peka aturannya itu, nilai pelajarannya tetap yang tertinggi.' Batin Kurenai barusaha membuat perasaannya lebih ringan.

OooO

...

Sasuke membaringkan tubuhnya di bawah sebatang pohon Sakura, hamparan rumput dibawahnya menekan lembut punggung cowok berambut kebiruan itu, kedua tangannya disilangkan dibelakang kepalanya, matanya terpejam menikmati buaian angin yang membuat bunga-bunga Sakura diatasnya beterbangan sebelum perlahan-lahan kembali kepangkuan tanah.

Halaman belakang sekolah selalu merupakan tempat yang menyenangkan, tenang dan yang paling penting, disini dia bisa melupakan sejenak semua beban yang tidak tahu harus dibaginya dengan siapa...

'Jika saja kau disini Naruto' mata hitamnya memandang langit, 'Sebiru matamu' dan Sasuke tersenyum kecil,

"Dobe..." bisiknya pelan.

Dan matanya kembali terpejam.

"Sasuke... kamu disini rupanya?" satu suara yang sudah tidak asing terdengar ditelinga cowok yang namanya baru disebut itu.

Matanya tetap terpejam saat dengan suara kesal dia bertanya pelan, "Apa maumu... Sakura?"

Gadis berambut merah muda itu tersenyum sabar, siapa tak kenal sikap kasar Sasuke?,

"Tidak ada alasan khusus, aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan mu." Mata Sasuke terbuka dan menatap tajam kedalam sepasang mata hijau terang Sakura...

"Aku ingin sendiri..." desisnya pelan,

Satu goresan luka membayang diwajah manis gadis itu, tapi Sasuke tidak memperdulikannya, malah dengan kasar pemuda itu segera berdiri dan meninggalkan gadis berambut merah muda itu sendiri...

Sakura menarik nafas dalam, 'Kenapa harus sekasar itu padaku Sasuke?' batinnya terluka, mata indahnya memandang pundak Sasuke yang kian menjauh,

'_Bukankah aku tunanganmu?_'

OooO

Sasuke melangkah sepanjang koridor rumah sakit bercat putih itu, langkahnya berhenti didepan sebuah pintu dan kemudian membukanya pelan,

Diujung ruangan itu, nampak sosok tubuh yang terbaring lemah, selimut putih bercorak garis hijau terlihat menutupi tubuh ringkih itu, matanya terpejam dalam ekspresi damai.

Mata hitam Sasuke yang biasanya keras, melembut seketika saat menangkap sosok yang terbaring tak berdaya itu, setelah meletakkan mawar putih yang dibawanya di vas yang berada disamping jendela, pemuda itu melangkah pelan dan menarik sebuah kursi dan kemudian duduk menghadap sosok yang nampak seperti tertidur lelap itu, siapapun tak mengira, jika sosok yang terbaring damai itu sudah berada dalam kondisi yang sama sejak dua bulan terakhir.

"Naruto..." bisiknya lembut, tangannya bergerak pelan menggenggam tangan mungil pemuda yang terbaring didepannya.

"Aku datang lagi, aku bawakan mawar putih untuk mu, kamu suka kan?" mata hitam itu memandang lurus kearah wajah manis tak bergerak didepannya, semua bayangan dimana pemilik wajah itu tersenyum dan tertawa bermain dalam ingatannya, membuat dada pemuda itu kian sesak,

"Kapan... kk-kapan... kapan matamu terbuka Naruto... aku... aku..." Sasuke tak mampu meneruskan ucapannya,

Pemuda itu segera melangkah keluar ruangan setelah terlebih dulu mencium lembut tangan yang digenggamnya dan juga kening pemuda berambut pirang yang terbaring itu, matanya terasa memanas,

_I want you home..._

OooO

Hari-hari yang dilewati Sasuke disekolah berlalu seperti biasa, tidak ada seorang gurupun yang memprotes keterlambatannya, sikapnya dan semua yang berhubungan dengan dirinya, membuat semuanya terasa semakin membosankan bagi pemuda bermata onyx itu.

Bahkan semua murid menjaga jarak, bukan karena tidak ingin berteman dengannya, tapi sikap hati-hati yang berlebihan terhadap statusnya membuat mereka lebih merasa aman jika tidak dikenal pemuda itu, hanya Sakura yang menyapanya seperti bisa, dan seperti bisa juga, tanpa banyak bicara dia akan meninggalkan _tunangannya _itu begitu saja.

Tapi hari ini, roda takdir berputar kesudut yang tidak dibayangkan Sasuke akan dilaluinya.

Seperti biasa, Sasuke masuk kelas saat bel pelajaran sudah berhenti berbunyi lima belas menit yang lalu, dengan langkah pelan pemuda itu melangkah memasuki pintu kelasnya, seragam putihnya tidak dimasukkan kedalam celana abu-abunya, rambutnya seperti hari-hari lain, acak-cakan.

Pemuda itu melangkah masuk tanpa memberikan salam dan juga memperhatikan isi kelas, dengan langkah cepat dan acuh dia segera menuju tempat duduknya, tapi dia tidak pernah mencapai tujuannya karena satu tangan terlebih dahulu mencengkaram keras pundaknya dan memaksanya berhenti dimana dia berdiri sekarang, dibelakangnya satu suara dingin terdengar,

"Saya tidak menerima murid yang terlambat didalam kelas." Samua murid membeku.

Sasuke mengerinyitkan keningnya, suara yang didengarnya terasa asing, pemuda berambut kebiruan itu berbalik dan dugaannya memang tepat, wajah didepannya juga nampak asing 'Huh... guru baru rupanya?'

"Lalu, anda mau apa?!" tantangnya, dibelakangnya murud-murid yang lain mulai berbisik-bisik, bagaimanapun, ini adalah yang pertama kalinya Sasuke Uchiha ditegur, sebagian memandang kasihan pada sang guru baru... 'Karirnya berakhir disekolah ini dihari pertama dia mengajar' batin iba para murid.

"Kamu tuli rupanya, tadi sudah saya katakan, saya tidak menerima murid yang terlambat didalam kelas, jelas?!" dan kelas meledak, suara tercekat terdengar disana sini.

Sasuke memandang tajam wajah didepannya,

"Anda mengusir saya?!" desisinya pelan, semua orang bisa mendengar nada ancaman dalam suara Uchiha muda itu.

"Iya." Jawaban singkat, padat dan jelas itu membuat semua orang ternganga, apalagi tanpa memberikan waktu untuk berargumen lebih lanjut, guru baru itu segera menarik Sasuke keluar kelas dan menutup pintu ruangan itu tepat didepan batang hidungnya.

Sasuke memandang pintu yang tertutup itu dengan pandangan melongo, benarkah dia diusir?, oleh seorang guru baru?, Heh... ini hari apa?

"Che..." dengan langkah cepat Sasuke segera meninggalkan tempat itu, 'Aku justru lebih dari senang tidak harus belajar' langkahnya berayun pelan kearah halaman belakang sekolahnya, setidaknya dia punya waktu lebih dari cukup untuk berbaring di spot kesukaanya itu. Lagi pula ada hari lain untuk mengurus guru baru yang sok itu.

_Kembali keruang kelas_...

Setelah menutup pintu, guru baru itu kembali ketempat duduknya diiringi tatapan seluruh kelas, setelah menarik nafas, guru muda barambut cokelat dan bermata perak itu menatap seluruh kelas dan berucap tegas,

"Saya tidak akan memberi toleransi bagi siapa saja yang melanggar tata tertib dan peraturan sekolah... walaupun dia _seorang Uchiha"_ semua murid menatapnya tak percaya, 'Apa guru itu mengerti konsekuensi dari ucapannya?!'.

OooO

Neji mengetuk pintu rumahnya, hari pertamanya mengajar di Konaha High benar-benar memakan tenaga, akibat perlakuannya pada Uchiha muda itu, hanya dalam waktu singkat namanya sudah dikenal seentero sekolah, membuatnya menjadi perbincangan hangat tidak hanya dikantin oleh para murid dari berbagai kelas, tapi juga diruang guru dimana dia berada.

Seharian dia harus menjawab semua pertanyaan seperti; _apakah anda tidak mengenalnya, pak Hyuuga?, tidakkah anda mengerti akibat dari tindakan anda?_ Dan blablabla...blablabla, membuat kepalanya sakit.

Bukankah itu sudah menjadi tugasnya sebagai seorang guru?, 'Uchiha atau bukan, anak itu harus diajarkan sopan-santun' tekadnya dalam hati.

Pintu didepannya membuka, menampakkan seraut wajah cantik dengan rambut panjang kecokelatan.

"Selamat datang Neji, bagai mana hari pertamamu?" tanya wanita cantik itu, setelah terlebih dahulu mempersilahkan pria itu masuk kedalam.

"Hn... baik." Jawabnya pendek, setelah sebelumnya memberikan kecupan kecil dikening wanita itu,

"Mandilah, akan ku buatkan secangkir teh dan makanan ringan." Neji mengangguk dan kembali mencium kening istrinya itu (A/N : Ngurut dada),

"Siap, madam" keduanya tertawa kecil, selalu ada canda dalam rumah mungil yang tertata apik itu.

Wanita cantik itu melangkah pelan kearah kamar untuk meletakkan tas kerja suaminya dan kemudian bergegas kedapur, sedang Neji melangkah kearah kamar mandi, saat melewati ruang keluarga, matanya tak sengaja menangkap foto perkawinannya yang tergantung anggun berhiaskan pigura perak,

Difoto yang diambil tiga tahun silam, nampak dirinya dan TenTen, demikian nama istrinya, tersenyum penuh kebahagiaan, keduanya bertemu dibangku kuliah dan saling jatuh cinta, dan kemudian memutuskan menikah setelah lulusnya, bisa dibilang, cerita cinta mereka sederhana saja, tidak ada yang bombastis seperti tayangan sinetron yang marak ditelevisi,

Dan dia bahagia, memiliki istri cantik dan pekerjaan tetap, dia lengkap, sempurna... semua laki-laki pasti iri dan ingin seperti dirinya, dia bahagia...

Satu senyum terukir dibibir ranumnya, _siapa yang ingin ditipunya?_ Tidak... dia tidak lengkap, tidak sempurna, _ada __**satu hal**__ yang membuatnya tak akan pernah bahagia_...

Pura-pura, itulah yang dilakukannya sekarang, _pura-pura bahagia_ pria itu menarik nafas panjang sebelum kembali melangkah...

_Kebahagiaan yang semu, hanya menunggu waktu untuk lebur..._

* * *

Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura : 17 Tahun

Neji, TenTen : 27 Tahun, –Alamakk... Nejiku, tuanyaa... huhuhuuu TT.TT- -dilempar pete-

...

Gomen, pendek banget... TT.TT, abis lama gak nulis, mana aneh lagi gaya penceritaannya. Gak ngerti juga, hikzu...

Yap... buat semua yang da luangin waktu buat baca...repiu plisss...

Luv U.


End file.
